FIND YOUR ANOTHER LOVE
by Bakkichot
Summary: Just short story. Terkadang fakta terlalu menyakitkan, dan memilih hidup di dunia fantasi itu pilihan. Ketika rasa sakit menyerang dan menyerah menjadi sebuah alasan untuk bertahan. Membingungkan, menyakitkan, dan menyesatkan.
1. Chapter 1

_**FIND YOUR ANOTHER LOVE**_

Hahh, panas dingin dan sebagainya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan suasana hati dan pikirannya saat ini. Pohon dipinggiran jalan yang tepat berada di tepi taman itulah yang saat ini berhasil untuk menyejukkan pikiran dan perasaannya, setidaknya masih ada tempat untuk berteduh saat ini, karena hanya kesejukan dan kedamaian yang dia inginkan saat ini, meskipun pada kenyataannya suasana ramai orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang disekitarnya tidak dapat dihindari. Seolah-olah mati rasa, orang itu hanya diam sambil terus mengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit yang tiba-tiba menjadi mendung, padahal tadi masih sangat cerah. Seolah tuli, dia tidak menghiraukan sama sekali teriakan-teriakan yang saling bersautan dari sebrang tempat dia sedang duduk sekarang, dan seolah-olah buta dia tidak sedikitpun melirik setiap orang yang melihatnya dengan berbagai ekspresi didepannya.

" _Kenapa?"_ dan hanya gumaman lirih itulah yang sudah dia ucapkan berkali-kali hari ini, dan mungkin hanya suaranya sendiri yang dapat dia dengar saat ini.

Sekelebat bayangan dan kenangan yang selalu menghantuinya terlintas lagi dalam benak dan pikirannya saat ini, seakan-akan menyeruak menyerang seluruh kerja otak dan hatinya, membunuh semua sel saraf yang melekat pada tubuhnya sendiri. Sudah berkali-kali pula dia mencoba memejamkan matanya di bawah pohon itu, tanpa memperdulikan kilatan petir yang sudah menggantikan terangnya lampu untuk menerangi jalanan setapak di taman.

" _Aku tidak bisa, kau pergilah. Aku bukan apa-apa kan?"_ gadis itu masih berdiri mematung didepannya, dengan seulas senyum manis yang sangat tipis, tapi matanya menunjukkan kilatan kemarahan yang sangat luar biasa padanya.

" _Apanya yang tidak bisa? Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh"_ dan dia terus memberikan tatapan memohonnya, meskipun tidak dapat dipungkiri matanya juga menunjukkan kilatan kemaran yang sama seperti gadis itu.

" _Lupakan saja, lakukan semuanya. Aku permisi"_

" _Apa maksud mu hah? Lupakan? Setelah sekian lama ini? Dan apa maksud kata permisi mu itu?"_ cercanya dengan nada bicara yang ketara sekali sedang menunjukkan kemarahan

" _Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa lagi"_

" _Aku bilang permisi, karena aku yakin kau tidak akan membiarkan aku pergi ketika aku bilang aku akan pergi"_ dan setelah itu, hanya ada langkah kaki yang pergi menjauh dan bersamaan dengan langkah kaki itu ada sebuah suara yang menyahut perdebatan dua orang itu tadi.

" _Pergilah, dia milik ku"_

Jangankan untuk menengok dan melihat wajah orang yang sudah mengambil miliknya, dia bahkan tidak mampu berhenti hanya untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan kata yang mereka ucapakan untuknya.

Dia sudah tidak peduli, meskipun pada hatinya seolah-olah menjerit untuk segera menyeret orang itu. Hatinya sakit, tidak, bahkan tubuhnya lebih sakit lagi, jantungnya berpacu gila-gilaan manakala darah yang merembas melewati baju putihnya. Pandangannya sudah memburam, bukan karena air matanya lagi, tapi benar-benar memburam karena tubuhnya sudah tidak tahan menahan sakit yang bertubi-tubi menyerangnya.

Gadis itu, dia hanya mampu berdiri mematung menyaksikan semua yang sudah terjadi padanya dan juga pada sosok yang sekarang ini sudah dibawa melaju jauh oleh mobil pengendara lain yang kebetulan lewat didepan orang itu.

Dia gila, dan dia benar-benar gila, apa yang dia lakukan sudah sangat jauh, bahkan rengkuhan lengan seseorang yang sudah berada di belakangnya ini tidak ada rasanya sama sekali, dia limbung dan benar-benar berasa limbung. Dia butuh sandaran, tapi dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tiang yang selama ini mampu menyandar tubuh lemahnya sudah limbung tersapukan noda merah berbau anyir disebrang sana. Matanya membola, seakan-akan keluar, tapi dia tersenyum dan berbalik

" _Itu yang seharusnya dia rasakan_ " gumamnya sambil mengiringi langkah pertama dia beranjak dari tempat menyedihkan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note:**

 **I don't know...**

 **Aku tidak tahu ini apa, tapi sebenarnya ini udah lama aku bikin. Aku tahu ini membingungkan, tapi saat ini aku beneran lagi sedih dan stuck banget buat ngapain aja.**

 **Maaf belum bisa update ff ku, aku mohon maaf banget. Aku lagi sibuk mikir naskah buat film, ditambah lagi naskah buat drama. Dan kalian tahu? Setelah aku pusing mikir, naskah filmya diganti gitu aja. Jujur, aku tertekan banget waktu di kelas.**

 **So, dengan postingan ini aku mau minta maaf karena belum bisa update. Dan aku janji, aku bakal usaha update secepatnya.**

 **Maafkan aku malah jadi curcol gini ya, makasih yang mau baca.**

 **And, give me your review please!**

 **Love you guys :-) :-) :-)**

 **Ini oneshoot, tapi nunggu pendapat kalian. Kalau ada yang mau lanjut, aku usahakan. Dan berikan suara, mau siapa castnya.**

 **Tq:-)**


	2. CHANSOO?

_"Maafkan aku"_

 _"Tidak, aku memang bisa mengatakan aku memaafkan mu. Tapi, apa gunanya kata maaf ku jika pada akhirnya aku menjauhi mu"_

 _"Lalu, apa maksud mu? Aku harus menahan rasa bersalah ku? Menahan diriku tanpa maaf mu?"_

 _"Apa yang kau minta? Bukankah itu yang sudah kau lakukan. Kesalahan mu sudah lama. Bagiku, kau sudah biasa dan ahli manahan rasa bersalah. Dan kau, sudah biasa hidup tanpa permintaan maaf"_

 _"Kumohon, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku"_

 _"Kau tahu? Dan sekarang kau merasakan bagaimana rasanya memohon itu. Memohon yang bagimu dulu sama saja dengan mengemis"_

 _"Aku salah, kau bukan pengemis. Bahkan, kau lebih berjasa dari segala raja"_

 _"Kau salah, aku memang pengemis. Lepaskan saja aku. Meskipun bagimu aku raja, tapi bagiku kau bukan rakyat ku. Dan sudah sepantasnya aku tak memperdulikan mu"_

 _"Aku membutuhkan mu"_

 _"Aku tidak. Aku permisi"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Selebat apapun hujan malam itu, dia terus berlari. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun yang akan menghalanginya nanti. Dia sudah menyiapkan tangannya, dia sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Erat, dan bahkan sangat erat. Tanpa dia sadari, aliran darah yang berbau anyir sudah mengucur deras dari tangannya. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah, tapi tak ada rasa dingin sedikitpun menyerangnya. Tubuhnya sudah mati rasa, semua yang ada padanya sudah mati rasa. Bahkan untuk sekedar berlari pun dia sudah seperti melayang.

Tanpa dia sadari, sepasang mata di sudut sana terus mengamatinya. Di dalam hatinya dia ingin menjerit dan berlari menyusul sosok yang telah pergi tadi, namun apa daya tubuh ringkihnya. Ingin dia berlari maju, tapi angin membawanya melaju mundur. Tubuhnya sudah siap terhempas, tubuhnya sudah siap tertubruk apapun. Dia bukan lagi dengan tubuh lamanya, yang bisa leluasa menerjang apapun yang menghalanginya. Dia sekarang berbeda, dengan tubuh ringkih dan rasa putus asa yang menggantung indah pada lehernya.

Pada akhirnya mereka berbeda, kaki panjang itu mundur. Dan kaki kecil itu memilih maju.

Sudah tidak bisa terbayangkan lagi apa yang akan dia lalukan setelahnya. Dia terlalu bejat, bahkan untuk segala kesalahan yang tidak di ketahui nya.

Dan dia yang berlari sudah terlalu lelah, bahkan hanya untuk menengok saja dia sudah ingin terjatuh. Dia ingin berakhir, ingin mengakhiri semua rasa sakit yang menyerang segala tubuhnya. Dan sakit itu semakin sakit, ketika dia menyerah pada rasa cintanya pada sosok itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol, dia sudah lama merasa sakit. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan apapun yang membuat orang tercintanya ikut tersakiti. Dia butuh di cintai. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakulan? Kenyataanya dia membuat semua orang tersakiti.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh, dan dia mengharapkan Kyungsoo cintanya kembali berada pada pelukannya.

Dan Kyungsoo

Dia mencintai Chanyeol. Sangat dan sangat, tapi dia harus melepas perasaannya.

Tapi Kyungsoo selalu tahu, Chanyeolnya akan kembali lagi padanya. Dan dia akan menghapus rasa sakitnya bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ha ha hai, i'm back.**

 **Maaf ya buat semua yang nunggu updatean ff HWM. Sebenarnya udah setengah jalan, tapi saya masih di sibukan dengan tugas dan latihan buat hut sekolah minggu depan. Insyaallah minggu depan bakal aku selesai dan cepet2 saya publish. Maaf banget buat keleletan saya, dan makasih buat yang udah mau baca ff abal ini.**

 **Ini cuman selingan aja, waktu duduk di kelas jam pelajaran hari ini :3**

 **Big Thanks yaaaa, luv u guys😊**


	3. Kaisoo?

"Kyungsoo"

"Kyungsoo" sudah dua kali di panggil dia tetap tidak menoleh.

"Sayang, Kyungsoo sayang?"

"Haahhh" dan orang itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat. Dia tidak yakin apa yang sedang Kyungsoo pikirkan. Sudah beberapa kali dia memanggilnya. Sebenarnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tetapi dia juga khawatir jika Kyungsoo tetap seperti sekarang. Kondisi tubuhnya sudah cukup memprihatinkan, dan sekarang kondisinya semakin memprihatinkan.

Dan dia tidak akan berhenti untuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Seperti apapun keadaanya, dia akan tetap berusaha untuk selalu berada di dekatnya dan menjaganya. Kyungsoo sudah menjadi suatu hal yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Jika dia berani mengabaikan Kyungsoo, berarti sama saja dia melepas jantungnya untuk tetap hidup.

Karena Kyungsoo yang tetap diam dan melamun, dia memilih untuk memeluknya dan mengusap rambut panjangnya pelan. Dia menghirup semua aroma yang keluar dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Mengisi penuh paru-parunya untuk tetap bisa merasa tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit menggigil, dia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo sampai bahunya. Dengan posisi tubuhnya yang berbaring disamping Kyungsoo, dia bisa mengamati dengan jelas wajah ayu dan polosnya. Tapi dia langsung tersenyum getir ketika melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata indah itu. Dengan pelan dia mengecup kening Kyungsoo dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia ingin menyalurkan semua rasa sayang dan cintanya. Dan dia ingin memberikan kehangatan yang mendalam kepada tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadarpun dia sudah meneteskan air matanya di atas bahu Kyungsoo. Dia semakin menyelusupkan kepalanya di tubuh Kyungsoo.

Tanpa dia sadari, Kyungsoo mendengarkan semuanya. Dia memang tidak tidur, dan dia juga tidak menjawab semua panggilan yang datang untuknya. Dia hanya lelah dan sangat lelah untuk membuka matanya. Dia tidak tahu, apakah nanti dia masih bisa bertahan jika membuka matanya dan melihat sosok yang kini tengah memeluknya. Dia tidak ingin menunjukkan kerapuhanya pada orang yang dengan tulus mengurusnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa egois, dia juga harus membuka dirinya untuk orang yang telah lama mengurusnya, tidak hanya mengurusnya tapi dia dengan tulus melindunginya juga.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah, dia membuka matanya dan langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Kyungsoo sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan egonya, dia lelah untuk menahan semua rasa sakitnya selama ini.

Merasa ada seseorang yang membalas pelukannya dan merasakan bahas pada bahunya, orang itu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat apa yang terjadi pada seseorang yang tengah ia peluk saat ini. Dia langsung panik ketika mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo tengah menangis di pelukannya.

"Kenapa eum?" dia bertanya dengan lembut dan membelai pelan punggung Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya, matanya sendiri masih bengkak karena tadi dia juga habis menangis. Karena merasa yang tengah di ajak biacara tidak menanggapi dia kembali mengecup pelan kening Kyungsoo dan membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo kenapa eum? Kenapa menangis?" dan dia mengulangi lagi pertanyaanya.

"Jongin" dan akhirnya Kyungsoo berani mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menjawab Jongin.

Jongin, laki-laki yang selalu setia menemaninya dan menjaganya. Jongin yang selalu berada di sisinya, dan Jongin laki-laki yang akan selalu berdiri di depannya jika semua orang sudah tidak ingin melihatnya lagi.

"Jongiinn" panggil Kyungsoo lagi dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dan suara yang masih sesenggukan.

"Kenapa sayang?" dan Jongin selalu berusah tersenyum saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan tenang.

"Aku, a a a akuu. Hiks, hiks, hiks" Kyungsoo serasa tidak bisa lagi untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. Dia bingung, dia takut, dan semuanya sudah terlalu sakit untuk di pikirkan lagi.

"Hust! Aku disini oke, tidurlah Kyungsoo. Aku akan memeluk mu sampai kau bangun" ujar Jongin dengan terus mengelus pelan punggung Kyungsoo dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku" Kyungsoo hanya mengatakan kata maafnya pelan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku maafkan. Sudah, tidurlah" titah Jongin dengan tegas tetapi tetap dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

Dan Kyungsoo pun hanya mengikuti perintah Jongin untuk segera tidur, dan dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin. Menempelkan kepalanya erat pada dada Jongin, dan berharap dia bisa menemukan sosok yang tepat untuk dia temui di alam mimpinya nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau memang bejat dan bodoh Park Chanyeol!" lagi dan lagi bentakan keras menghujani wajah Chanyeol. Seperti hujan batu yang sangat besar, dan bagaikan seribu tombak menusuk tepat pada seluruh tubuhnya.

"A a, aku kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pelan dan ketara sekali rasa takutnya.

"Aku menyesal sudah membesarkan mu!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap nanar seseorang yang telah membentaknya tadi. Sekarang dia sendiri, ditinggalkan tanpa tahu apa salahnya. Dan ditinggalkan tanpa di pedulikan bahwa sesungguhnya dia sangat sakit menerima semua perlakuan seperti tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Makasih buat yang udah review, aku tahu ini emang gak nyambung dan membingungkan. Dan so sorry buat yang minta biar di panjangin :3, ini aku bikinya langsung di hp dan di sekolah, jadi ini bakalan singkat2.**

 **Sekali lagi makasih yaa ^°^**


End file.
